


I Want Your Revenge

by ihearttvsnark



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Debekah, F/M, I Want Your Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihearttvsnark/pseuds/ihearttvsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Rebekah are not happy to see each other after recent events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Revenge

** Title:  ** I Want Your Revenge   
** Author: ** [](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/profile)[**ihearttvsnark**](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/)  
 ** Chapter:  ** 1/1 (Drabble-esque)   
** Fandom: ** The Vampire Diaries   
** Pairing: ** Damon Salvatore and Rebekah Mikaelson   
** Rating:  ** NC-17   
** Word Count:  ** 1,378   
** Fictable Prompt:  ** #76 Echo   
** Summary:  ** Damon and Rebekah are not happy to see each other after recent events.   
** Warnings:  ** Spoilers through 4x02 “Memorial”

  


** I Want Your Revenge **

     Damon finished off the bottle of scotch and tossed it over his shoulder, the sound of the glass breaking against the concrete echoing loudly through the quiet night. He shifted on the bench, his eyes moving in the direction of the Grill. He needed more alcohol, a lot more alcohol, if he was going to be able to achieve the buzz he was looking for. He wanted to forget. He wanted to forget that Elena was a vampire and that she’d still chosen Stefan. He wanted to forget that some crazy new vampire hunter wanted him and everyone else dead. He wanted to forget that he’d twisted himself inside out to be the Damon that people wanted him to be and it had all been for nothing. Ric was still dead. Elena was never going to be his. It was time for him to go back to living the life he’d embraced before he’d come back to this godforsaken town.

     He noticed a couple he didn’t recognize making their way out of the Grill. Damon watched the woman stumbling and holding onto her boyfriend’s arm as he pulled her into the alley behind the restaurant. Damon smirked to himself. This was almost too easy. But he figured a little snack would be nice before he headed inside to drink himself into the oblivion. Damon counted to two hundred in his head, giving them some time to enjoy themselves before he made his way into the alley. The guy had the girl pinned against the brick wall as he slid his hands beneath her dress. Damon cleared his throat loudly, sending them a smug smile when they both jumped. “You know, this is almost too cliché for me to even bother. Almost,” he added.

     Less than a second later, the guy was unconscious on the ground and Damon was well on his way to draining the woman dry. He could hear her heartbeat slowing down as a familiar voice echoed in his head, urging him to stop before he killed her. Damon ignored it and enjoyed the feeling of the life draining from her body. He let her fall to the ground, crumbling against her boyfriend as he wiped his mouth. Damon stepped over them and started to make his way out of the alley when he heard a noise behind him. Turning around, he arched an eyebrow when he saw her step out of the shadows. “I didn’t know you liked to watch.”

     Rebekah rolled her eyes. “Maybe I’m just hungry too and don’t want to see good food go to waste.” She knelt down and lifted the man, sinking her fangs into his neck. She could feel Damon’s eyes on her, but she ignored him and concentrated on how delicious the man’s blood tasted. She’d woken up cold and alone on the floor of the house once her neck had healed itself. Nik had been nowhere in sight so she’d decided to head out and see what everyone else was doing. Rebekah knew they hated her, but she didn’t care. She was an Original and she had no problem killing anyone who got in her way.

     The man’s heart was still beating when she drank her fill and she considered snapping his neck to put him out of his misery, but why should she? Rebekah wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth as she got to her feet and saw that Damon was still watching her. “Do you want something, Damon?” she asked, not sure why she hadn’t left already. “Are you going to try to kill me again?” Rebekah inquired, bored.

     It was Damon’s turn to roll his eyes as he wished he had another bottle of scotch. “I hear congratulations are in order and big brother is alive after all. I know I’m going to sleep better tonight,” he quipped, sending her a cold smile.

     Rebekah bristled at the mention of her brother, her eyes narrowing as she moved closer to Damon. “I suppose I owe you congratulations then on your precious Elena being alive. Where is the new vampire? Cuddled up to Stefan, I imagine, since she was never going to choose you, Damon.” She returned his cold smile with one of her own. “Is that why you’re drinking all alone in an alley? Pity,” she said.

     Damon moved quickly, pinning her against the brick wall and Rebekah let him for a second until she used her strength to reverse their positions. She wrapped her fingers around Damon’s neck, smirking, as he gasped and struggled. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just kill you right here?” she asked.

     “You’d miss me,” Damon replied. He saw that the answer took her by surprise and he used it to his advantage, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from his neck. Rebekah reached for him with her other hand, but Damon used his body to pin her against the wall, his eyes never leaving hers. “What do you say, Beks? How about a quickie for old times’ sake?” he asked.

     “I loathe you,” Rebekah snapped, but she stopped fighting him and he let go of her hands so he could undo her pants. “This doesn’t mean anything,” she told him, even as she tugged on his belt buckle.

     “Damn right it doesn’t,” Damon agreed. He got her pants open and slipped his hand into her panties, smirking when she arched her back and started to move her hips to increase the contact. “Has it been awhile?” he asked, his smirk growing, as he met her gaze.

     Rebekah glared at him and then let out a gasp when he slid his fingers inside of her. “Shut up,” she hissed. Rebekah roughly grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, crushing her mouth against his to keep him from talking.

     He didn’t mind. Damon returned the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he felt her hand wrap around his shaft. He made a startled noise and then groaned, increasing the speed of his fingers inside of her. It was her turn to cry out as she broke the kiss, her head falling back against the wall hard enough to hurt if she hadn’t been over nine hundred years old.

     “Now, Damon,” Rebekah ordered as she moved her hand over him, the nails of her other hand digging into his scalp. He made an irritated sound, but he gave her what she wanted, replacing his fingers with his cock as he slammed into her without any finesse. She didn’t care. Rebekah used the wall as leverage and wrapped her legs around his waist, her hips meeting each of his thrusts.

     Damon could tell that she was close and he reached between them, pinching her clit as his mouth trailed over her neck. He bit her hard enough to draw blood and she responded by raking her nails over his scalp before she turned his head and kissed him again. Rebekah cried out a few minutes later as she felt herself going over the edge, her head hitting the wall once more as her release took over.

     Rebekah was fighting to catch her breath and Damon continued to move inside of her until he felt the familiar tingle at the base of his spine. Bright lights swam in front of his eyes and his hips started to jerk erratically against hers as he lost his control, moaning, as he spilled himself inside of her. Damon leaned against her, pushing her more firmly against the wall and neither of them spoke as they stayed there, wrapped around each other.

     A muffled groan from the man that Rebekah hadn’t bothered to kill echoed through the quiet night a few moments later, snapping both vampires to attention. Damon moved back quickly, forcing Rebekah to catch herself against the wall as her legs hit the ground. She glared at him as she adjusted her clothes. “That’s never happening again.”

     “Keep telling yourself that, Blondie,” Damon replied. He fixed his clothes and then leaned over the man and snapped his neck. Straightening up, he sent once last glare in Rebekah’s direction before he ran a hand through his hair and made his way out of the alley.

  
  



End file.
